1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recessed lighting luminaires and in particular to recessed lighting luminaires which are housed in a canister which is retained in the ceiling of a structure. The present invention also relates to the field of luminaires which utilize one or more LEDs as the source of illumination and apparatus by which heat from the LED is dissipated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of semiconductor lighting devices, LED lighting sources are in great demand in lighting luminaires used in both consumer and industrial markets. One problem with LED lighting luminaires and in particular with recessed lighting luminaires is that the LED lamp generates considerable heat and due to its confined space in a ceiling of a structure, heat dissipation is difficult to achieve. Excess heat can result in failure of the operating components of the lighting luminaire.
There is a significant need for an improved heat sink apparatus and method to efficiently dissipate heat from the LED to help extend the usable life of the LED and to comply with heat dissipation lighting standards as required by law.